bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Conception Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wikia community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wikia on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikias, you may want to read the ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * To follow the changes to this wikia, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or the . Things to do ; Useful activities * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Join a [[Project:clubs|'club']]! You'll get to participate in activities that interest you and you'll also get rewards! * ! * Check out the [[MediaWiki:Community-corner|'community messages']] on this wikia! ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wikia on ' ' and ' '! Did you know? *This wikia is currently six years old since CyberGuy23 created it on July 10, 2012! *You can get to this wikia by going to bcow.wikia.com! Tips *Check out our local glossary for commonly used phrases here! For global terms, you can check out ! *Check out the HTML visual tools! These are some useful tools that can be used to show a conception's speed, range, etc with shapes! *After you create a page, please add any corresponding categories immediately! *Go ahead and share your conceptions! Everyone's conceptions are good! *This is not compulsory, but creating a page for each individual idea will make things much easier to organize! *Be sure to read the policies or the simpler guidelines! It may change from time to time! *Please look at the Gameplay Mechanics category, since they can pretty much affect your conceptions in some ways, and also create new "categories" for you to make more conceptions. You don't have to follow the mechanics there if you don't want to. *When creating a conception, please sign them by typing ~~~~ Ongoing projects Project Resurrection See User blog:Logologologol/Project Resurrection: Last hope for reviving Wiki activity. Operation Mapo Doufu See Bloons Conception Wiki:Operation Mapo Doufu. Community Portal Category:Community